


Ensnaring the Posh Dragon

by rikaraxxxseiten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Bookshop-owner Draco Malfoy, Bookworm Draco Malfoy, Bookworm Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Harry Potter, M/M, Mother Hen Hermione, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Comedy, Teasing Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikaraxxxseiten/pseuds/rikaraxxxseiten
Summary: When all else fails, seek counsel to a self-help book for your love troubles. Because, what could go wrong when a certain naive hero follows it faithfully? I mean, you could definitely trust the words coming from a novice love guru, right?"Ensnaring the Posh Dragon" (How to get the Love of your Life) by Gerne Kanes





	Ensnaring the Posh Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its characters will never belong to me. These rights solely belong to the ever brilliant J.K. Rowling..

 

 _“Is there anything I could assist you with?”_ An amused tone can be heard all the way from the bookstore’s storage area, where a tall young man finally emerged with a couple of books on hand. The blond daydream has a pretty white-blond hair, teasing grey eyes and a complexion so ethereally pale, that one could easily spot the dust marring his pointy face. _“Oh, no..! Thank you. I was just… just checking out some books that might be good for… for night reading.”_ Harry, and yes, **the great Harry Potter** , stammered in reply. The dark-haired auror was dressed in his standard scarlet auror robes and was unconsciously scratching the back of his head. He was silently hoping that his former school rival, and now this bookstore’s owner, didn’t somehow become a legilimens; because he will definitely die of shame if, the one and only Draco Malfoy, would know what’s going on in his mind. Harry bet that the blond would laugh his arse off once he’d become aware of the silly crush Harry feels for him.

 _“Are you sure? I think you’ve already scanned the books I have here loads of times. If it’s another novel to aid you for another lonely night as a recluse bachelor, then allow me to offer some suggestions again, yeah?”_ Said Draco, obviously enjoying Harry’s blushing face. _“Of course. You’re welcome to.”_  Harry replied, and was quietly thanking Merlin that he somehow managed to make it sound casual and collected even though he could feel his ears burning up from embarrassment. _“Alright. How ‘bout_ **_‘The Count of Monte Cristo’_ ** _by Alexandre Dumas? I’m sure you’ll enjoy the book’s story of romance, loyalty, betrayal, vengeance, selfishness, and justice. His adventures is definitely your cup of tea.”_ Draco then handed him one of the books which the blond retrieved from his storage room, and which are about to be put on display in front of the store that day. Harry gladly gave him his thanks and looked at the hardcover of the muggle book that he would be purchasing later.

Ever since the second wizarding war ended, Draco fully embraced the muggle literary culture, for he believes that great literature knows no boundaries. And a good book will always be a good book, whether it’s from a magical-folk author or not. Harry, on the other hand, loved the changes he’s seeing. _“And what in Merlin’s name are you beaming about, golden boy? Don’t you know that it’s creepy?”_ Draco teased again, earning him another healthy blush from the auror. _“Oh shut it, Draco. I’m just amazed how you’d turn your posh and pointy nose up when you see a muggle telly, then be totally chuffed seconds later the moment you spot an interesting muggle book.”_ Now, it’s Harry’s turn to enjoy the glorious moment of teasing back the blond. _“Ha. ha. Very clever, Harry. However, you should know by now that muggle books is a different subject. And I appreciate every genre and author, warts and all.”_

 _“I know, Draco. I’m just teasing your silly arse.”_ Harry responded quickly, calming Draco’s burning and obvious embarrassment. _“Good. Because you know what’s better for you. Yeah?”_ Upon hearing that warning, Harry automatically raised both his hands up in an act of surrender. _“Yes sir, I’m at your mercy here.”_ Harry then showed his signature goofy smile when he realized that they’re conversing again in a very comfortable and friendly way. And oh, how he wanted to take another step and further their current relationship as customer and shop-owner. But alas, his un-Gryffindorish side of having cold feet when it comes to romance is resurfacing fast, and it’s taking all of his stored-up courage. So with a defeated sigh, he averted his attention away from Draco’s entrancing gaze. But when he did that, he caught a glimpse of an interesting book which Draco has on hand. A book which may be the sign he’s been praying to Merlin for ages now.

 _“_ ** _Ensnaring the Posh Dragon (How to get the Love of your Life)_ ** _by Gerne Kanes? That’s a brilliant title there. May I take a look?”_ Harry took the midnight blue, leather-bound book, where the letters were inscribed in gold. _“That beauty just arrived this morning. It’s a work from a novice writer who wants to influence and inspire people. Gerne’s seemed to like the motto: ‘Carpe diem’, if you’d ask my opinion.”_ Draco supplied, smiling softly at the book like a proud parent to a new born baby. _“Blimey! And this book also has a fascinating back cover too! The author is just bloody hilarious!”_ Harry guffawed upon reading the back of the book which neatly stated:  ‘In each dragon lies a center so pure; a heart devout to love. So beware if you wish to capture it’s fiery glare, because it’s affections are eternal. And if you follow this book faithfully, just keep in mind that you’re dancing with virtuous flames. Or just to make every complicated words mentioned above — simple; this is a guide book in attracting the person you fancy.  Now, are you going to buy me or not?’ 

_“Right? I also find it silly how the book sounded so sarcastic—but in a good way though, I tell you. So scarhead, are you going to buy it or not?”_ Draco asked playfully, imitating the book with his signature posh-arrogant tone. Or to Harry’s personal opinion, almost making the book eerily come to life. _“Well, who would be in their right mind to not buy this book when they’re being life-threatened by the shop-owner himself? You know how much I value my li—ow, Draco! That hurts.”_ Harry light-heartedly complained when Draco threw him a stinging hex. _“Git.”_ The blond merely shook his head and smiled at Harry. _“Ponce… So, how much is my total bill?”_ Harry asked, then followed Draco to the counter to check-out the books he’d be surely reading as soon as he gets home.

 

**_(Many) minutes later… at 12 Grimmauld Place…_ **

 

 _“So you think purchasing a shallow self-help book would aid you into wooing a certain ‘blond’? You do realize that your cowardice is the unacceptable poor excuse, yeah?”_ Hermione crossed her arms and tapped his foot impatiently, while Ron sniggered behind her. Harry just rolled his eyes in reply, then proceeded to glare at his best mate’s unsupportive behavior. _“Sorry Harr, you know she’s right. I’m afraid that book may only further you from any chances of you know what.”_ Ronald reasoned out while sporting an impish look. _“Sod off Ron, you’re totally not helping here. You both are.”_ Harry huffed, still clutching the book he purchased a while ago. _“Harry, dear. Trust me when I say that you’re charming to boot, courageous, funny and sweet. There’s no need for this thing. Just be yourself and approach him head-on. That’s what we Gryffindors do, right?”_ Hermione encouraged him again, patting him gently on the back. _“I agree with my wife here mate, you’re a brilliant bloke. And he’s definitely blind not to like you, if ever.”_

 

 _“Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. Now off you two! I don’t want to delay you from your dinner reservation. Enjoy your anniversary, love birds. And yes Mione, I’ll be fine. It’s all visible in your faces that you feel like you’re leaving your child alone with an irresponsible nanny.”_ The three of them laughed at Harry’s comment. _“Okay mate, have a good evening.”_ Ron bid him farewell. _“Harry, don’t stay up too late reading your books again, yeah? You have work tomorrow.”_ Hermione reminded him again. She’s been like that ever since she found out about Harry’s tardiness due to his late-night reading sessions. _“Yes mum.”_ Harry teased as he watched his best friends being engulfed by the green flames of the floo network. When the silence of his home finally registered through his keen senses, he decided to make himself a cuppa first, before proceeding to his bedroom. _“Now it’s only me and you, my friend. And it’s about time you share your knowledge with me. Oh, shhh… do not fear, I believe in you mate. I know that Draco wouldn’t recommend you to me if you aren’t worth reading, yeah?”_ Harry whispered and smiled into the said book. _“Alright, this is it.”_ He took a deep breath and opened the very first page that would eventually change his life.

  


* * *

 

 

 

**BOOK PREFACE**

  


   Good day to you, my beloved reader. I wish that in your current journey in life, you are hopefully doing well. You may sometimes think that things are hopeless and aren’t going your way today, but trust me, it’s not. The events that you’re experiencing now is just another step to prepare you for bigger things to come. Always remember that some things take time to shapen up. And in this case, I’m also guessing that includes your love life. Wow! You must be truly desperate if you purchased this book. And if you borrowed this, then good for you because you’re a thrifty fellow. If you found this, then hand it over to ‘Lost and Found’, okay? The poor owner must’ve been looking for this already. And if you stole this, then shame on you! Have a bit of a conscience, will you? 

 

    Alright, back to the main topic. You’re dwindling love life. I hate to say this, cherished reader, but you should get used to my harsh tone all throughout this book, since you asked for my help. Remember? And I’m not here to sugar-coat everything to you. So if you want to get the love of your life, best be obedient and follow these steps— **confidently**. Take note that the word ‘confident’ is in bold letters. And that’s the first and default lesson that I’m going to share to you. “ **BE CONFIDENT”.** Because if you’re going to stay like the wuss you currently are, then my job here is done. Don’t you even dare proceed to the next step because I can assure you that you’re going to fail anyway. Why? Read here very closely, in every step that I wrote in this book requires a lot of courage from you. Take your time though, I can wait, for I know that it’s not easy summoning it up. And whenever you’re ready, just go to the next page and we’ll start our journey together. So chin up and never lose hope, my dear reader! 

  


 

_To be continued..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I miss you! ;-) I know it's been a while. It's just cause, my muse has been unstable lately. Maybe because she's in love? XD Idk... lol!  
> Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and would very much like to receive comments/reviews and kudos from you guys. :-D  
> Till the next chapter! :-P
> 
> xoxo


End file.
